1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to games of chance, more specifically, to methods of playing a non pari-mutuel race game determined by multiple rounds of random numbers.
2. Prior Art
As far as playing surface is concerned every game with a plurality of racers is prior art. As far as betting is concerned, any game of chance, such as keno, lottery, roulette, bingo is prior art. As far as technology is concerned any game requiring bet slips and computer data processing such as those at racetrack is prior art. As far as U.S. patent classification is concerned, all patents and patent applications in CCL 463/6, 463/16, 463/22, 463/25, 273/246, 273/274 etc. as some listed in the Information Disclosure Statement are in a sense prior art. But no known race game has allowed bettors to scratch a racer or to assign own preferred track length for each racer. There is no gaming operation using random numbers to determine racer advancements of various racecourses. There is no non pari-mutuel wagering system allowing players to earn no house edge credit. Since the beginning of PC era, race games have been more or less computerized. Betting games are pari-mutuel or require particular RNG software. For example,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,397 discloses an apparatus for marking of bet slips for use in entering a customer wager into an independent lottery terminal includes a housing for receiving a bet slip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,460 discloses a computer controlled racing game providing a display of contestants who move from a start to a finish position in response to chance factors determined by the computer and strategically inputs supplied to the computer by the players.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,822 discloses a method of wagering, including the steps of providing a random number generator that has a wagering base, which is randomly accessed by an input wager.
U.S. Patent Application 20050176495 discloses a wagering system on race events has pools wherein an initial wager is placed by a player in an wagering terminal that automatically selects race contestants for wagers on a racing event.
U.S. Patent Application 20110287822 discloses a method comprising the steps of generating a first outcome, and then a second outcome based on the first outcome.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,142,269 discloses a gaming machine for racing game and playing method, which displays a horse racing game in which racehorses race against each other, and receives, via a gaming terminal, a bet made by a player regarding finish order.
3. Objects and Advantages
The initial object is to improve the game disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,226. Its non-automatic version requires a 8′ by 8′ table to set up a race course with betting sections, an exquisite rolling dice box to generate random numbers, and so on, all made-to-order only. Its operation requires several workers. All this means high cost, which will result in high house edge. Besides, there is always only one fixed race running for all players to bet on. Further objects are as follow:
(1) To get rid of any physical playing table by printing the racecourse on a bet slip.
(2) To use keno balls instead of dice so that random numbers can be other than 1 to 6.
(3) To allow a player using a bet slip to set up a race card of one or more racecourses with own preferred number of racers and preferred track lengths to play a 1-race or multi-race game.
(4) To allow the operator to schedule draws of random numbers for racer advancements and any player anytime to submit a race card, on which the player selects which forthcoming draws will be applicable to advance racers of own set up races.
(5) To allow a player to earn either house edged payoff or non-cashable credit without house edge for placing bets like cash.
Casinos have taken advantage of computer technology to bring out a variety of slots/video game machines. But basically they are only attractive to really simple-minded people. Sophisticated players never touch them because hidden random outcomes may be manipulated despite under government ruling and testing control. Their common characteristics are:
(A′) Every player occupies one individual machine throughout the whole playing period.
(B′) Most machines are bulky, mesmerizing with video displays, high-tech sound effects for entertainment purpose only. Each costs thousands of dollars to manufacture and transport.
(C′) Physical/simulated wheels/reels.
(D′) Hidden virtual wheels/reel to produce outcomes technically known to the operator only.
(E′) RNG software and PAR sheet to ensure operator's maximal profit allowed by government gaming regulations.
(F′) Regardless of millions of possible outcomes, for the player actually only limited number available to bet on.
(G′) Besides limited number of paylines, there are “multi-line”, “bonus-round”, “option-buy”, “scatter-pay”, “progressive” etc., just luring less intelligent people to wager more and hard to get up from the machine with a possibility of money left to be won. But there is no information material about which, when and how the possibility may occur.
This invention is to disclose a gaming operation with the following advantages:
(A) There are no physical racers, racecourses, heavy machines or reels/wheels.
(B) By means of a bet slip anyone can start a race anytime.
(B1) Anywhere electronically connected to the game control center can place bets by pointer clicking or screen touching.
(C) On a bet slip the player sets up a racecourse with own preferred number of racers and individual track lengths.
(C1) The player scratches a racer by marking no start spot.
(C2) The player selects a draw interval to determine which upcoming random number draws shall be applicable to the own set-up races so that make-up bets can be placed at leisure.
(C3) The player doesn't need to stay in front of individual machines to watch outcomes.
(D) A single set of random numbers to determine the advancement of all races
(D1) Due to no virtual reels/wheels or hidden RNG, all outcomes are predictable.
(D2) There are billions possible exotic bets on any amount of billions possible outcomes with winning probabilities ranging from 100% to a billionth, all calculable by mathematical formulae.
(E) There are multi-draw bets resulting in hanging bets earning non-cashable credit, which may be used to place make-up bets or any other bets like cash.
(E1) Credit betting is to give up a less probable bigger win for a more probable smaller win; and thus also reducing the operator's risk of a huge payoff.
(E2) Players are assured that the game operator's only advantage is house edge so that they can figure out own scientific playing systems, in advance, including using predictable hanging credits.
(F) House edges based on total winning probability, to be applied only at the time of payoff, which is fair and simple for both bettor and gaming operator, and possibly also taxation.
(G) The player can obtain a printout at the end of a game recording all wagering data and racer advancement results regardless of winning any credit, payoff or not.